


Another Life

by Hiasobi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiasobi/pseuds/Hiasobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Neji smiles and Hinata laughs and Hanabi dances with joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Life

In another life where they weren’t ninjas and she wasn’t Heir and he wasn’t Caged, where they weren’t Hyuugas or maybe they were but not in the same sense as they were now with the same duties…

In another life where Hizashi doesn’t die and Hinata isn’t weak and Neji doesn’t become bitter…

In another life where Hiashi loves both his daughters equally and Hanabi is allowed to know her sister…

In another life where Hinata is given the opportunity to show all that she could be and the greatness she could help the family achieve…

In another life where Neji smiles and Hinata laughs and Hanabi dances with joy and the children are happy.

In another life where she comes home smiling from school talking with a bunch of friends and Neji comes home serious and studious to be met by both his parents.

In another life where people stop and stare and point, but understand anyways.

In a life where Hizashi and Hiashi owns a huge corporation majored in electronics and computers; where the family is prestigious and rich and well known and respected. Where there is no Main House and Branch House and where Neji and Hinata grow up together.

In a life where the family travels and leaves Hinata to Neji because everyone knows they care for one another, and that there were no bad ties, burdens, shame, guilt, or spite behind it.

In a life where Neji comes out of the shower shirtless and hair dripping slightly wet, to see Hinata in front of the kitchen counter chopping up vegetables for their breakfast in a pair of jeans and a pale pink shirt that hugs her form, and she shines in the morning light streaming in front from the window.

Where she hears his footsteps and knows it’s him and doesn’t stiffen or flinch or subconsciously prepare herself for an attack. Or where she doesn’t notice the barely-there footsteps at all because she never had to learn the skill in the first place.

Where she hums a languid song as she prepares their breakfast and the sunlight in the background makes her glow and she’s so brilliant.

Where there’s a clog in Neji’s throat but it isn’t caused by guilt or shame or lingering bitterness. It’s cause by part realization, part joy, and part of something that only Hinata ever makes him feel. Like his heart is liquid and it’s overflowing with everything that he feels for her.

In a life where one second he’s at the kitchen door watching her put the knife down and put the vegetables in the simmering pot, and the next he’s behind her, holding her. Hugging her body close to his, arms wrapped around her trim waist; her body so small and fragile in his arms.

Where he bends down gently to lay a soft kiss on the enticing skin in the hollow of her shoulder and she blushes and smiles, embarrassed and content.

Where Hinata and Neji have been allowed to grow up happy and unburdened. Where Hinata has always belonged to Neji, and Neji is possessive but Hinata doesn’t mind.

Where Hinata and Neji are both free and half-dizzy from the freedom. Where her light shines unstifled and his potential isn’t locked away.

Where she isn’t scared, he doesn’t hate, she isn’t weak, and he doesn’t break.

There, she is glorious and he isn’t afraid to tell her.

“ Beautiful.” He breathes against her skin and she turns to look at him.

He knows she’s flattered and embarrassed but also half-disbelieving – he can see it in her eyes. He smiles and leans in, kissing her softly. Her cheeks are flushed but her eyes sparkle. They have the same eyes, but he wants to stare into hers all day, everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> An old work, originally posted on LJ on Jul. 17th, 2005.
> 
> Written for LJuser koarien's prompt: NejiHina, using the word "beautiful" and [Pic1](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/20103726/) or [Pic2](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/18786011/). (Pic2 was used.)


End file.
